otogifandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1 : Christmas Chaos
Appearing Characters Story 1.1= A Christmas Assignment * Sola: It's Christmas! What did Santa bring you Master? * Sola: Want to see what he brought me ?... Ta-da! "The Cthulhu Mythos,the Complete Works." * Sola: You don't know about the Cthulhu Mythos? it's wildly popular. It's a collection of stories from a fictional universe. * Sola: Sometimes the stories are scary, sometimes just plain weird, and sometimes they can be pretty brutal. * Sola: But they're all great! You should give them a try, Master. I bet you'd like them. ** Mikado: Okay, that's enough Christmas cheer,people. * Sola: Oh, no, Mikado! i know that tone of yours. Don't tell me... ** Mikado: You guessed it. There's an assignement for you. We need you to quell a spirit that's wreaking havoc around the city. * Sola: But it's Christmas! And I was just thinking of playing a Cthulhu tabletop roleplaying game with Master! ** Mikado: But what I've got for you is better. Why just play a role when you can experience the real thing? * Sola: Huh? The real thing? What do you mean? ** Mikado: You'll find out soon enough. Now, forget about all this Christmas stuff and get ou there and do some work! * Sola: Hmph. The Bureau has no Christmas spirit... |-| B1.1= Before the battle : *Sola: Oh, Master, the city is in ruins! Who could've done all this?! **The Raging Spirit: GRAAAAAAAH! DESTROOOOOY! *Sola: Uh-oh. I think we found our answer. *Sola: That spirit stole our Christmas right out from under us! *Sola: Now she has a little explaining to do. Come on, Master. Let's go talk to her! |-| B1.4= Before the battle : The Raging Spirit: Hey! Who are you people?! You'd better not try and stand in my way! After the battle : *The Raging Spirit: Whew... You're pretty strong. What do you want with me, anyway, spirit agent? **Sola: What do we WANT with you?! What do you THINK, after you spent the day busting up the city?! **Sola: But the good news is that at least you've calmed down a little. **Sola: Now how about doing some of that explaining? |-| 1.2= Resorting to Violence * The Raging Spirit: You wanna know why i've been on a rampage? I'll tell you why. I want my stuff back! ** Sola: Your stuff? * The Raging Spirit: That's right. Somebody stole something precious from me. I was forced to resort to violence. ** Sola: I see. and if you resorted to THIS much violence, then I guess it was really, really precious to you, huh? ** Sola: So, the person who stole the property lives around here? * The Raging Spirit: Um,maybe... ** Sola: "Maybe"? Wasn't all this destruction an attempt to flush the thief out? * The Raging Spirit: Uh, yeah, sure. The culprit might've been around here. I spread the destruction to be on the safe side. ** Sola: I-I see...yikes. Um, if you don't mind my asking, what exactly was this item of yours that got stolen? * The Raging Spirit: Something real important...the present i got from Santa! ** Sola: Pardon? * The Raging Spirit: It's Christmas, isn't it? I got a present from Santa, too, you know. * The Raging Spirit: But i took my eyes off of it just for a second, and somebody stole it! * The Raging Spirit: I only caugh a glimpse of the culprit as they were leaving. Once i find out who it was, i'm gonna throttle 'em! ** Sola: A present? That's it? I mean; i'm very fond of presents, too, but did you really have to go all these lengths over a present? * The Raging Spirit: Wait a minute... * The Raging Spirit: Fond of presents, are you? I bet you're in cahoots with the thief! ** Sola: Huh? * The Raging Spirit: Just wait till i get my hands on you! Why, i'm gonna-- ** Sola: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Can't we all just get along? |-| B1.8= Before the battle : *The Raging Spirit: It WAS you, wasn't it?! You're gonna be sorry! *The Raging Spirit: I'll strike the true terror of the Cthulhu Mythos into you! **Sola: What's Cthulhu got to do with this? *The Raging Spirit: Better get ready! After the battle : *The Raging Spirit: Darn... You guys are tougher than you look... **Sola: Have you calmed down a little now? Good. Now answer my questions. **Sola: What's all this about the Cthulhu Mythos and being a destruction deity? **Sola: Who in the world are you, anyway? *The Raging Spirit: You mean you really don't know? *The Raging Spirit: I'm a shapeshifter, one of the Outer Gods of the Cthulhu Mythos. *The Raging Spirit: I'm Nyarlathotep. |-| 1.3= Shapeshifter *Sola: Y-YOU'RE Nyarlathotep?! THE Nyarlathotep?! *Sola: So THAT'S what Mikado meant by "experiencing the real thing"! *Sola: No need for games when we can experience the actual Cthulhu universe, huh? Ugh, I've got a real bad feeling about this, Master. **Nyarlathotep: ... *Sola: What's wrong, Nyarly? *Nyarlathotep: "Nyarly"...? Is that suppose to be me...? Fine. Whatever.*sigh* *Sola: You seem different all of a sudden. Are you okay? **Nyarlathotep: OF COURE I'M NOT OKAY! The second I mention "Cthulhu", people start looking at me funny, and I'm SICK of it! GRAAAAAGH! *Sola: EEEEEK! Now you're completely different all over again! *Nyarlathotep: Excuse me, miss, and I do apologize for making such a fuss, but I would kindly thank you not to confuse what you read in books with reality... *Sola: N-now, hold on! It's like you become a completely different person every time you speak! Which one is the real you? **Nyarlathotep: You really should read more, you know? Like I said, I'm a shapeshifter. I have a thousand different forms... **Nyarlathotep: ...And a thousand different personalities, too. *Sola: Th-that many?! Okay... But, even so, why do have to switch from one to another every two seconds like that? **Nyarlathotep: It's my way of protesting prejudice and discrimination. **Nyarlathotep: Everybody calls me a "terrifying monster of chaos" and thinks I'm behind every last thing that goes wrong in the world. **Nyarlathotep: But just 'cause I'm like that in the books, it doesn't mean the REAL me is a villain. *Sola: You know, I think I'm guilty of treating you like that just now, myself. I'm sorry. **Nyarlathotep: Uh, oh... It's no biggie. At least, not when it's nice folks like you. **Nyarlathotep: But you know some people are so biased against me, they want to thrash me as soon as they meet me? **Nyarlathotep: I bet the one who stole my Christmas present was just that sort of person. **Nyarlathotep: I'm gonna find them, and thrash THEM for a change! *Sola: ...Well, thanks for explaining it all. *Sola: We don't condone resorting to excessive violence, but we agree that you're a victim in all of this. *Sola: I don't know about the thrashing and destruction part, but we can definitely help you get your present back! Nyarlathotep: Really? You'd do that for me? You really are good people, aren't you! Let's see. I don't think I caught your names... *Sola: I'm Sola, and this is my master, . **Nyarlathotep: Sola and , huh? Nice to meet you both. |-| B1.9= Before the battle : |-| B1.12= Before the battle : After the battle : |-| |-| |-| |-| |-| |-| |-| |-| |-|